


Office Sex

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Office Sex, Resident Evil Kinktober 2020, S.T.A.R.S, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Albert Wesker livens up a meeting with Brian Irons with his favorite S.T.A.R.S member under his desk. Set in 1997.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	Office Sex

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhh
> 
> I've always wanted to do Kinktober so I made a list! You can find it using the Hashtag #REKinktober if you're interested in it!

The S.T.A.R.S office was, for once, quiet. Jill had given some flimsy “Maybe” when Chris asked her to join him and the other guys for drinks. She’d had drinks with the rest of the S.T.A.R.S, and to be honest, she much preferred Captain Wesker’s company. It wasn’t that she didn’t care for the rest of her team, but with the boys it always got a bit….competitive and loud. Which was about the furthest thing she was interested in tonight.

Well, Captain Wesker was exactly what she wanted tonight. He’d been on her mind since the last time they had hooked up and the thoughts had become nearly deafening. 

The first time had been a mistake, or at least that’s what she told herself. A drunken mistake that wouldn’t happen ever again. It was already hard enough to be a woman in this field, not to mention being the only woman on the team. She’d gotten accused of sleeping with her boss multiple times, but this was the first time she actually  _ was.  _ She didn’t dwell on that, not really certain exactly how it made her feel.

Tonight, she’d very carefully planned the last hour of her shift. She would accidentally-on-purpose neglect to fill out an entire sheet or two of her paperwork and - oops! She would have to stay late, well after all of the rest of her S.T.A.R.S comrades had filtered out.

Chris was the last to leave, giving some half-mumbled excuse for having to stay late. She apologized for her ‘mistake’ and promised to give him a call later in the evening before saying goodnight. Finally, Captain Wesker and herself were alone.

It took her no time at all before she was knocking on the Captain’s door, her now finished report in her hand. She hardly waited for a response before pushing that door open, hearing it creak slightly as it swung open. 

“Sir?”

The blonde man adjusted his dark sunglasses as he looked up at her. 

“Ah, Miss Valentine. I trust you completed your reports  _ correctly  _ this time?” The corner of his lip just slightly being pulled into a smirk. 

“Yes, Captain. I apologize for my… mistake.” She paused for a second. “I told the rest of the S.T.A.R.S to go get drinks without me… I wanted to make sure I did these right.” A slow couple of steps towards his desk and she placed the reports in front of him. She could smell his cologne now, that familiar spicy scent. 

“Yes, thank you, Miss Valentine.” He was hardly looking up at her, skimming through her reports. “You are dismissed.”

Jill felt a frown tugging at her lips and she tried to stay composed. This was going to be harder than she thought, but she was always up for a challenge.

“Sir, I was hoping we could…” She trailed off as she carefully pressed her backside against the corner of the desk, spreading her legs just slightly for him. Silently wishing she’d worn something other than these fatigues, something that showed off her figure more, or at least something with a little bit easier  _ access.  _ Just a flash would get him going, she was sure.

“Jill.” His voice was stern now, pulling his sunglasses down just enough for a flash of blue to peek out from behind the dark frames. “I’m afraid I have a meeting with the Chief this afternoon that I simply cannot get out of.” He’d ducked him enough times and Irons had demanded they speak. Wesker was not happy. 

There was a flash of something behind Jill’s eyes and her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip. Choosing her next words very carefully, speaking slowly. 

“I can fit under your desk.” Jill watched as her words caused a well manicured brow to shoot up over the top of his sunglasses. Okay,  _ now _ she had his attention. It wasn’t uncommon for Chris and the other guys, _ especially _ Forest and Joseph, to pick on her about her height. Standing at five foot four while most of her team easily stood over six feet made her an easy target. She was just going to use it for her benefit today. 

A wicked smirk was plastered on the Captain’s face. Well, that most certainly would make their meeting much more… palatable. He loved Jill’s little mouth wrapped around him, the way her tongue was always so insistent…

He said nothing as he rolled his chair out from the desk in one fluid motion and used a gloved hand to gesture for her to get under.

Jill’s heart pounded as she settled between her boss’s thighs. She’d never done something this risky. Blowing her boss while he was in a meeting with  _ his _ boss? She started to wonder if maybe this was a bad idea. What if she got caught? Surely she would be fired.

The only sound that filled the room for a few moments was the scratch of Wesker’s pen on paper above her. She shifted a bit, trying to find a spot where she was comfortable. A piece of the desk was pressing into her shoulder and her knee was resting directly on a small groove in the wood floor. After a few moments, her neck started to hurt so she leaned a bit more into the blonde.

That helped. His slacks were soft against her skin and she took that moment to reach up and slowly undo them. Her fingers dipping past the zipper and brushing against his black boxer briefs. She wasn’t surprised to find him a little hard already. Knowing him, and the times they’d slept together already, he seemed to have a little bit of a thing for risky sex. Jill wasn’t complaining. It was a bit out of her comfort zone, but maybe that’s what she found so addictive about the man.

Her slender little fingers wrapped themselves around the man’s cock, squeezing and stroking him gently in her hand. He was growing firmer by the moment. She admired him from between his legs, running her thumb gently across the ridge of his head. He was impressively big when he was standing at full mast and he filled her up perfectly. Hit every spot she needed to be hit. She took her time exploring, stroking. 

Jill smacked her head on the underside of the desk when she heard the door open. The panic subsided after a moment and she sucked in air through her teeth, silently cursing herself.

_ Way to get caught. _ She thought bitterly, rubbing her head for a short moment before her now slightly quivering hand wrapped back around Wesker’s erection. He was fully hard now and she leaned forward, running her tongue over the tip.

Wesker shifted slightly in his seat, keeping one hand planted on the desk while the other slipped down and into Jill’s hair. It rested on her head lightly, giving her non-verbal permission to continue. She felt a rush of heat between her thighs and it was much easier to concentrate on the task at hand with that encouragement.

She closed her mouth just around the tip, tongue slicking and tasting against the skin. Salty, but clean. She’d never been dissatisfied by his personal grooming; if she’d tried to catch Chris or anyone else like this at the end of a day spontaneously, she knew it wouldn’t be the same outcome. That was something she could really respect about Wesker. He was meticulous in everything he did. 

She heard Irons talking, something about the sewers, but his voice was muffled and if she were being completely honest, she just didn’t care to listen. She didn’t care for the man at all; she found him downright creepy. She always tried to minimize the time she spent around him; he always made her feel like she was a piece of meat. He’d practically salivated at her in a skin tight blue dress at a function earlier that year. Just not a pleasant situation at all.

She didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, because that gloved hand was slowly pushing her down lower. She struggled at first, using her palms flat against the Captain’s thighs to leverage herself. But without even breaking a sweat, Wesker applied more pressure. Fuck, he was strong. 

She shuddered as she gave in, letting him slide further into her mouth. She gagged a bit, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He felt so much bigger like this, giving hardly any room for her to swallow around him. She could already taste precum on the back of her tongue, signaling his impending orgasm. 

He let her up slowly after a moment and she leaned her head back, focusing on a couple of deep breaths before immediately going back in. Determined now.

She began to bob her head up and down, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. She still struggled to take in more than half and had the idea she might have to convince him to let her practice more. Maybe they could make this a weekly event. 

The heat was throbbing between her thighs and she found herself not even worried she would get caught. She unzipped her pants, wasting no time to slip her fingers inside. She found her clit, hot and engorged already and began toying with it. Pinching and rolling the little bundle of nerves between her thumb and forefinger, thankful that the cock down her throat muffled her noises.

More mumbled words from Irons, his tone seeming to grow more and more annoyed as the conversation continued. Albert’s voice stayed even and calm, his breathing not even betraying what was happening right under the Chief’s nose.

Jill made the tiniest squeak as she felt the leather gloved palm back on her head. Easing her down until her nose was pressed against his pubic bone. He was neatly manicured here too, the light curls trimmed close to the skin. God, his scent was intoxicating; there was his cologne mixed with the expensive soap he used, and just a bit of his own musk. 

She actually came as he held her there, fingers grinding against her clit fervently now, a gush of liquid immediately soaking her panties. A soft little whimper escaped her throat. She could feel that he was close too, the way that he was rolling his hips, feeling her throat close around him as she struggled to stay quiet and remember to breathe.

Wesker came silently, thick, hot white spurts of seed coating Jill’s mouth and her throat. She gasped and spluttered, digging her nails into his thighs as she attempted to pull away and swallow as much as she could. She was starting to get light headed from not being able to breathe.

He only let her up for air as Irons left, the door clicking closed behind him. She practically hit her head on the underside of the desk again, greedily swallowing as many gulps of air as she could. He finally pushed his chair out from the desk, letting her crawl out. 

He couldn’t help but smirk at her as he saw her pants undone. He was quite pleased with himself. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up into his lap, kissing her hard as he carefully tucked his flagging erection back into his slacks.

“Now, if I have to say so myself, you did a marvelous job, Miss Valentine.” 


End file.
